Plant protectors have been employed for a long period of time by gardeners and farmers. Gardeners have used tin cans and, more recently, opaque white plastic milk bottles as plant protectors. These, however, preclude the plant from receiving enough sunlight to grow heartily.
Others have attempted to shield and protect plants from the elements, insects, birds and animals by employing protection contraptions made out of glass or other translucent materials. Such protectors, however, have proven to be less convenient, less desirable and less effective than the present invention.
Examples of prior art plant protectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,865 issued to Rosenvold et al on Nov. 2, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,992 issued to Heffron on May 28, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 1,641,244 issued to Woodruff on Sept. 6, 1927; U.S. Pat. No. 327,510 issued to Anderson on Oct. 6, 1885; and U.S. Pat. No. 303,543 issued to Prentiss on Aug. 12, 1884. The desirability and advantages of the present invention vis-a-vis these earlier patents will become more apparent from the following description of the present invention.